A Merry Little Christmas
by bearshorty
Summary: Christmas is a great day to leave all your troubles behind. AU where everyone lives. Written for RS Small Gifts 2011.


**Morning**

It was the singing that woke him. Remus slowly opened his eyes to the sound of Judy Garland and Sirius, coming from what sounded like the kitchen, with the tasty smell of pancakes and sausages wafting in. Other Christmas music soon followed with Sirius enthusiastically and loudly getting in the spirit as he did every year. Although, how he was already awake despite coming home late into the night and not sober was baffling. Remus snuggled even more into the blankets. His nose was cold and he really did not feel like getting up yet, despite the beckoning smells.

With a sigh, Remus realized that he needed a trip to the loo at the very least. As he got up, he grabbed his wand to cast a warming charm on the room but he knew that it wouldn't help much. He wanted to come back to the toasty bed as soon as possible. As soon as he could, he burrowed back under the blankets. More tasty smells came in and his stomach gave a small, interested sound but it was too cold to even contemplate getting up. It would be too much to ask, however, that Sirius did not hear that he was awake or that he would wait for Remus to emerge.

Sure enough, Sirius' voice came closer, stopping the chorus of "Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer," to ask,

"Ready for the holiday breakfast, love?"

"Mmm," Remus's voice emerged from under the warm covers.

He felt Sirius sit down on the bed. The covers were pulled off his head, and Remus squinted up at Sirius' face. Sirius hesitated.

"Happy Christmas. I made all your favorites. Let's get up, have a nice breakfast, open our stockings. I bet Santa got you something nice." Sirius gave him a tentative smile.

"It's cold. Even for stockings," Remus said. He tried tugging the covers back over his head.

Sirius stopped him and took a deep breath. He put his hand on Remus' shoulder over the covers. "Can we ignore the elephant in the room today? Just for today. I just want to have a nice Christmas with you with breakfast and presents and the party. A nice day. You and me, like always. I know we did not resolve anything and you probably still want to have words. Especially since I did storm out yesterday and come back so late…"

"And drunk," Remus added. He could not help a small smirk that escaped him.

Sirius' eyes regained some of the spark when he saw the smirk.

"And drunk. Hey, at least I got James to Apparate me home, all proper and even managed the potion."

"Thank Merlin for that. Wouldn't want you splinched on Christmas. It would ruin my well thought out present." As much as Remus did not want to let Sirius off the hook completely with their argument still fresh in his mind, he knew that he stood no chance with Sirius being sincere and apologetic and just so earnest, especially as Sirius rarely got apologetic.

Sirius's smile was now full on his face and Remus' heart couldn't help but melt a little even after so many years. Sirius said, "Anyway, shall we just have Christmas and not worry about anything else?"

Remus reached his arm up from under the blanket, despite his reluctance to have it turn into an icicle, and pulled Sirius down for a brief kiss.

"Happy Christmas. I wouldn't want to spend it anywhere else even when we fight."

Sirius reached for another kiss.

"It is still too cold to get up for breakfast, though. We need to do something about the heat, especially in this room," Remus said when Sirius pulled back. "Don't," he added as he saw that Sirius was about to utter a retort that would probably be very filthy.

"Ah. Well. I will just have to bring breakfast to you. And stockings! We can just open them here. What do you think? Christmas breakfast in bed?"

"I wouldn't say no," Remus smiled. His stomach heartily agreed with Sirius' proposition, and so did his feet that would stay cozy under a blanket.

Sirius got up and held up a finger, "Stay right there," and then he quickly walked back to the kitchen.

He was back less than five minutes later, holding a wand and levitating two trays with full breakfast plates running over with sausage, pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, beans and tomatoes and also a few bottles of sauces and syrup. Right behind the breakfast, he also managed to levitate the two Christmas stockings that were hanging in the sitting room near their Christmas tree. Remus, who by that point sat up in bed with the blanket still firmly wrapped around him, was watching the plates and stockings with a slight apprehension, hoping that the breakfast would not end up on the bedding. But Sirius had always been good at complex magic and he carefully balanced the trays and put them on the bed and the stockings at the foot of the bed. Then he went back into the kitchen and came back with tea for Remus, coffee for himself and the wireless that kept playing Christmas songs.

As Remus took the tea and put it on the nightstand, Sirius got into bed, put his tray on his legs and started to shovel the food into his mouth.

Remus, resigned to his arms being cold, pulled his plate toward him and began to eat much more slowly. He liked to savor the food. And the food was delicious. Sirius, while he was not that great at cooking, was brilliant with breakfast and during holidays or birthdays he put out all the stops.

They ate with the music filling the room and Sirius was often moving his fork and singing along when he wasn't inhaling food. Remus took a sip of tea, made just the way he liked it with milk and two sugars, and let the warmth finally fill him. Since Sirius was finished before him, he sat there serenading Remus. He was also peeking to the foot of the bed where the stockings were.

Remus chuckled and just told him to go ahead and start opening the presents. Since they were going over to the Potters in the afternoon, it was agreed that all presents from everyone else would be opened there. But Christmas morning was always just for the two of them.

Sirius grinned and pulled a well wrapped package out of the blue and red stocking decorated with a dog. Sirius shook the package as Remus rolled his eyes and took another bite of the bacon. Sirius finally pulled open the paper to find the leather jacket that Remus had seen three months earlier and knew he had to save up for. Not that he didn't have access to Sirius' money, but he always prided himself on buying all the gifts personally, at least for Sirius. Thinking of money turned his thoughts to the job offer and their fight over it, so Remus deliberately willed his thought away and focused on Sirius so as not to spoil the mood. Sirius let out a delighted woop and immediately tried the jacket on. It fit perfectly.

"This is great, Moony! I love it. I really needed a new one," Sirius said while he carefully kissed Remus on the cheek, so as not to joggle the breakfast plate.

"Well, I do always complain about your old one; it is really time for a new one. And I'm glad it fits."

"It's perfect." Still in the new jacket Sirius reached in for his second gift. They limited their gifts to three after one year where Sirius went a little overboard with present buying.

Sirius pulled open a very small package and ripped up the wrapping paper to discover the Enchanted Hercules Swiss Army knife Remus got him. The tool magically adjusted and could still open any door. Remus knew that while Sirius never regretted giving Harry his old one, he did want this new model and was talking non-stop about different types of penknives and settings for the last six months trying to decide on the one to get. He resolved finally to pick and buy one after the New Year, so Remus decided to beat him to it, especially since he knew which model Sirius really wanted. Sirius immediately started pulling out all the tools while talking excitedly about all the features. He then took the almost empty breakfast tray from Remus' legs, over Remus' small protest, and put it on the nightstand so he could snog Remus properly.

After a minute, Remus pulled away to finish breakfast and tea while Sirius still exalted all the useful things he could do with his knife. Remus decided it was his turn at the presents.

He took out a box shaped present from his green stocking and began to carefully unwrap it. His face really brightened when he saw that Sirius got him a set of very expensive quills and inks, and a stack of high quality parchment. Remus had learned long ago not to fuss about the price of holiday gifts but to simply enjoy them. He thanked Sirius, put the box carefully aside and reached for another box. He was glad the stocking had the Extension Charm or his presents would certainly not fit. This one contained lots and lots of Honeydukes' chocolates and fudge. It looked like Sirius got a year supply.

"There is never too much chocolate," Sirius said before Remus could even comment. "Besides, I will help you eat it all."

Remus unwrapped a piece of fudge since he decided chocolate was very appropriate on Christmas morning. "Open your last one," he said to Sirius as he bit off a piece.

Sirius finally put the knife down and reached to pull the last package out. It contained a deep red scarf and a matching hat and mittens. "Nice," said Sirius, "I love the color. It will go with the motorbike." He immediately put that on too. Remus wished he had a set himself at the moment since the warmth of the tea did not last too long and it was still cold in the room.

"I did try to match!" Remus smiled, pleased that all his presents went over well and reached in for his last one.

It turned out to be a light green designer sweater. It looked warm too and Remus put it on to model it.

Sirius inspected Remus carefully, still in his new jacket and scarf, hat and mittens, "I knew the color would suit you. You can wear it to the party tonight too."

"True. Thank you for the presents. They are all lovely and the sweater is nice and warm."

"You're welcome. Yours are wonderful." Sirius smiled again and put his hand on Remus' cheek before leaning in to kiss him again. Remus liked the soft feel of the mitten.

Sirius pulled back just a little and looked over Remus very appraisingly. Remus shivered. "Still need warming up?" Sirius asked. The way he was looking at Remus left no doubt in Remus' mind what Sirius wanted. And while some of their fight still lingered in the air, Remus could never resist Sirius looking at him like he was the best present Sirius could ever get. So he pulled Sirius mittens off, started work on the leather jacket and let Sirius warm him up properly. It was, after all, Christmas, and it was very cold outside the covers. 

**Afternoon**

In the afternoon, they piled the presents for everyone else into one of the enchanted stockings, and bundled up before Apparating North to the Potter house. The Potters had moved three years earlier into a bigger house in Yorkshire and put enough Anti-Apparition spells on it that it required a mile walk on a country lane to get there. Remus normally didn't mind the walk; the countryside was pretty and the neighboring farms provided good views. But it recently snowed and Remus was glad for his heavy shoes. Sirius took off his new scarf and wrapped it around Remus' neck and they walked hand in hand while bantering, enjoying the view and ignoring the cold.

By the time they made it and exchanged holiday greetings, Remus was happy to be shepherded to the warm and cozy kitchen by Lily and put to work peeling potatoes. Lily always insisted in making holiday meals by hand and James was adamant on helping. And they usually managed to rope Remus into it. Sirius, on the other hand, put the presents under the Christmas tree and then immediately challenged Harry and Kathy and their friends to a snowball fight. He took the scarf back, gave Remus a wink and headed outside.

Remus could see them through the kitchen window. Sirius teamed up with Kathy and her friend, Emily, who was visiting for the school holidays. Both James and Lily's daughter and her friend were still in Hogwarts in the fourth year now. Harry made sure his girlfriend Ginny and his best friend Ron were on his team while Ron's girlfriend Hermione gave commentary from the sidelines. Harry no longer lived at home. He and Ron were in Auror training program and shared a flat in Diagon Alley. Remus knew how much James and Lily looked forward to a full house for Christmas holidays. They did look happier than usual as they cooked like a well oiled machine. Lily was stirring a pot and as James was passing by with carrots to chop he made sure to kiss her on the back of her neck. Lily rolled her eyes but she was smiling. Her eyes also strayed to the kitchen window often enough. They all could hear Sirius' barking laugh coming from outside and delighted squeals when all the girls teamed up to pelt him with snow.

"He sounds better," James said nonchalantly as he started to clean the carrots.

"He loves Christmas," Remus replied.

"Aha," James said and raised an eyebrow.

"James…"

"I'm just saying."

"We have a Christmas truce," Remus admitted. "We're fine."

"So Sirius will not be a maundering drunk on my sofa again anytime soon?" Lily asked.

Remus sighed. He knew how much James and Lily loved to interfere and it didn't look like he would be able to get away without an interrogation and well meaning advice. He gave in.

"We'll talk it out. I'll convince him. And thank you for making sure he got home alright, Prongs, by the way."

"You're welcome. Although it is not my favorite thing to do – babysit my drunk best friend on Christmas Eve who goes on and on about how you are going to leave him."

"What? That's ridiculous. I'm not leaving him. It's a job offer and for a job I had before. I don't understand why he has an issue with it now," Remus said. He was still mad with Sirius for even suggesting that Remus did not need to start teaching again since they had plenty of money. Remus might have been particularly vicious in response, which in turn made Sirius storm out and not return until the middle of the night.

"Well, you did agree to take the job before even talking to him," said Lily. She did not sound judgmental but Remus was tired of being reminded. He did get overly excited when he got the offer, and he really did not think that Sirius would have had any problem with it. But he also knew if the situation was reversed he would have wanted to be consulted.

"Yes, I know. I probably should have waited before saying yes, but, Lily, this is Hogwarts. It is a chance to teach again and Minerva had a hard time convincing the Board of Governors to give me this chance at all. And it might turn into a permanent post if I meet all their 'safety requirements.'" Remus made the quote marks with his fingers. He was getting fired up again. He felt his voice rise a little. "You know how much I loved teaching that year. And I know Harry loved it. Now I get to teach Kathy and her friends too. And I only have this opportunity because Professor Furbank needed a sudden leave of absence, but this is my chance for a real respectful job. Sirius is the one being unreasonable here and I can't believe you are on his side!"

James made a placating gesture with his hand, "We are not on anyone's side, Remus. We just want to see you happy. Both you and Sirius. And we don't like it when you fight. But I see Sirius' side here too."

"What side? I don't understand why he is being stubborn here. He thinks I'd be miserable if I have to resign again and that regular job will tire me out too much. And it is not like I'm going far away. We managed this before and he was fine. He should be supporting me here and not being an ass."

"He was miserable," Lily said.

"Lily, don't," James looked at her like she was betraying a secret.

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked.

"James, he needs to know because Sirius will talk around it and won't get at his real problem and Remus should at least understand it," Lily said in a voice that made clear who carried the final say.

Remus frowned.

Lily drew a breath, "He was miserable. Seven years ago, when you were teaching. He hated it. He was happy for you because he saw how happy you were but he hated it."

"No, he wasn't. I mean, he wasn't that thrilled with living apart most of the time but he said he understood. He wasn't that upset about it," Remus said.

Lily shook her head. "He never would show it with you around and he would go visit you on weekends and the full moon and be all supportive, but then he would come here and get grumpy and argumentative. He hated living alone for most of the year and he was counting down to summer. He practically lived with us most of the week. You know he never really lived alone before. You got a flat together right after Hogwarts. And he hates being alone. He didn't know what to do with himself. And then, when you were teaching, he knew it was just for a year."

Remus looked at the kitchen window again to see Sirius throw a few snowballs in a row at Ron. It was true that Sirius never lived alone until that year when Remus went to teach at Hogwarts. But he never complained to Remus about it. Not even a whine. And Sirius was usually the bloke to let you know loudly when he didn't like something.

"Then why does he not say that instead of all the asinine arguments he gave for the last two days! Especially if he can say it to you."

Lily came over and patted Remus' shoulder before she picked up the carrots and potatoes that James and Remus were working on. "He didn't really say it to us either. He deflects. But with Sirius, his actions always speak louder and we remember how he was then."

James added, "Look, mate, we are not saying don't take the job, because you are great at it. Just maybe find a compromise here. I'm sure you missed him too when you lived at Hogwarts that year. Maybe find more time for the two of you."

Remus nodded and focused on cutting up more potatoes. It did sound like Sirius, who usually hated not being there when Remus wasn't feeling well. And who would stay at James and Lily's when Remus had to travel for anything. Remus just never thought that it was the living arrangements Sirius had trouble with. After all the arguments about money and illness and the Board of Governors, maybe it was simple insecurity and Sirius' fear. But that also meant that Remus could figure something out and leave for Hogwarts in a week in a much better mood. The idea that Sirius even thought Remus was leaving him for good was so ridiculous, Remus knew he had to say something to Sirius later.

A little less than an hour later, James and Remus were setting up the table when Lily told Remus to call everyone inside.

Remus put on his jacket just in case and went outside. The kids and Sirius were now building two forts and still occasionally throwing snowballs at each other. They all looked so happy with their red faces and smiling grins that Remus just stood looking at them for a minute. Finally, fearing Lily's wrath, he called them in. Almost at once, the children stopped playing and cheerfully began to make their way inside.

Remus smiled at Sirius and waited for him to come closer before heading inside, planning to kiss his very red nose. But as Sirius got closer, Remus grew immediately suspicious of the gleam in Sirius' eyes and tried to duck behind one of the forts. He was too late and he got pelted with snow.

"This is war!" he said, grinning. He began to gather snow while squirming as some of the snow that Sirius threw at him began to make its way down under his collar. He leaned around the fort wall, aimed and threw a snowball that landed perfectly on Sirius' cheek.

"Hey," yelled Sirius who up to that point was laughing, and then Sirius threw himself behind the second fort and proceeded to stock up on ammunition. James had to come out and get them fifteen minutes later. By the time Remus sat down to Christmas dinner, fitting a crown on his head, he was in great spirits and he grabbed Sirius' hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. Sirius' happy smile aimed at him made Remus' heart expand as it always did ever since they were children. 

**Evening**

Remus cheered as Sirius captured Ron's knight. They were playing a highly charged game of Wizarding Chess and almost everyone in the room picked sides and followed enthusiastically. Sirius and Ron were pretty evenly matched so the game did prove interesting even as Remus never much cared for it. James and Lily were really the only ones not paying attention to the game besides occasional glances as they were busy dancing to holiday song after holiday song in front of the twinkling Christmas tree. Charmed paper birds and other decoration flew overhead and the whole sitting room was bathed in holiday lights.

Remus sipped his eggnog and relaxed into the cushions. He saw Harry pull Ginny into a dance and smiled. Harry had certainly got his romantic and foolhardy side from his Dad. Kathy let out another cheer for Sirius and Remus looked on the board again. Sirius moved his bishop in for a checkmate. Ron conceded a game but did ask for a rematch in the near future. Then he suggested a game of Exploding Snap to which the other kids readily agreed. Sirius, happy in victory, moved up from the floor to sit next to Remus and sipped some of Remus' drink.

But then a new song came on. It was Judy Garland again, "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas"; the same song Remus woke up to this morning. Sirius got up and pulled Remus up by the hand. Remus knew it was useless to resist since Sirius adored Judy Garland and he let himself follow Sirius to the middle of the room. He felt Sirius' arms go around him and relaxed into Sirius, feeling Sirius hair on his cheek. They swayed to the song.

As usual, Sirius was singing along with the song. He never could dance quietly. Not that Remus minded. As Sirius sang about leaving all the troubles behind in the New Year, Remus closed his eyes and let Sirius' voice reassure him. He thanked his fortune for being so lucky in his life. They would work this out too. He would find a way for both of them to be happy. 

**Night**

"Today was a really good Christmas, thank you," said Sirius as they lay in bed.

Remus still complained about the cold as they got ready for bed, but now he didn't mind it since Sirius had his arms wrapped tightly around him. Remus turned in Sirius' arms to look at him.

"It was a very good Christmas. And nothing to thank me for." He paused and drew a breath. "I'm sorry I agreed to the job without talking to you, I should have talked to you first."

"Hey, I thought we were not going to do this today," Sirius said, his face tensing.

"No...no... no arguing. I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Remus said quietly.

"Oh. Well...thank you for saying that. And I'm sorry I said what I said about money and everything else. I know you deserve this job. I'm just..." Sirius looked like he didn't know how to finish the sentence.

Remus bit his lip, "Sirius, James and Lily said that you simply don't want to live apart and that is where the problem is. I think they might be right."

"Well, you did just come home two days ago and told me you will be moving to Hogwarts in nine days, it did throw me."

"Sorry. When you put it that way." Remus gave a weak smile.

"Yeah."

"But that is why you think this job is a bad idea…because I have to live at Hogwarts?"

Sirius seemed pensive. "I don't like the thought of it, no. And I know I can Apparate to Hogsmeade and see you. And talk by Floo sometimes. I do want you to be happy and teaching makes you happy. And you deserve it. They shouldn't have made you resign in the first place."

Remus closed his eyes. Of course, Sirius would put him first here. Sirius' self proclaimed mission in life was to make Remus' life easier.

After a minute, Remus said, "This whole evening I was actually thinking about that."

"No, you can't pass on this job. I was being unreasonable before. And I know I said things, but, Remus, you were right, this is a perfect opportunity for you and you can't..." Sirius only quieted as Remus moved his hand to stop the fast flow of words coming out from Sirius' mouth.

"I'm not passing up the job."

Sirius appeared puzzled and tried to say something but Remus kept his hand where it was.

"Like I said, I thought about it. The problem is not seeing each other enough, especially in the evenings, right? I know talking by Floo and sending letters is not really enough. But what if I can get Minerva to agree for me to travel home for those evenings I'm not patrolling? And get you permission to stay in the castle on those evenings that I am. I know that travelling by Floo is not always fun and I will be busy during the school year grading but we can try it. And I already have many lesson plans from when I was teaching before so I will have a bit more time."

Sirius' eyebrows rose slightly and Remus decided he could risk moving his hand away. Sirius did not immediately start talking as Remus expected. After a while, Sirius said, "Would Minerva even agree to this, though? It's not usual."

"She fought for me with the Board. She wouldn't want it to seem a waste of time, would she?"

"But you won't turn down the job, especially as you already agreed to it!"

"I could still technically say no. She did tell me to make sure over the holiday. She doesn't know that I won't turn it down. I could try to set some conditions for employment." Remus smiled and saw Sirius smile back.

"Do you really think we could see each other more, then?" Sirius asked, hopeful.

"Yes. It will take work, but we can manage. We managed for almost twenty-four years so far, didn't we?"

"That we did. So much for James warning me off in sixth year because he thought I would mess this up."

"You did tell him that he had no chance with Lily too, to be fair."

"We are both full of surprises then."

"No doubt," Remus snuggled closer. "We'll work it out, Sirius. I promise."

Sirius kissed the top of Remus' head. "I know." Then he added, "This was a really great Christmas."

"It was," Remus agreed. He felt warm and comfortable as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
